halofandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Rawley
Flight Officer Captain Carol Rawley (known by her Call Sign Foe Hammer and voiced by Tanya Pettiford-Wates), was the pilot of Pelican transport Echo 419 on the in 2552. She did many missions involving hostile insertions and mounting rescues, and this made her stand out among the other pilots on the Autumn. Her copilot was Lieutenant Frye.Halo: The Flood, pages 38-39 She is technically an unseen character, as players can only see her ship and hear her voice. She is a member of the 23rd Naval Air Squadron, and she also appears to be the leader of the Pillar of Autumn's Pelican contingent. Her Radio Operator was Crew Chief Cullen. Halo: Combat Evolved Not long after the made a blind jump to the Threshold system, Covenant forces descended once again upon the ship. Foe Hammer escaped in the ensuing battle, and descended to the surface of Installation 04, where many United Nations Space Command forces had landed. While everyone else was escaping in lifeboats, she decided to lead the rest of the pilots and take their Pelicans down feeling that they would be useful. There, she helped John-117 and Cortana pick up scattered Marines and get them out of the battlefield and back to Alpha Base. She and Frye assisted the Master Chief and Cortana many times through the Battle of Installation 04, including inserting them to rescue Captain Keyes in a raid on the Truth and Reconciliation and sending reinforcements when needed, landing them and a squad of Marines on a beach to take the Silent Cartographer, ferrying them to the Control Room, and taking them to the Flood Containment Facility.Halo: Combat Evolved, level 343 Guilty Spark Unlike most UNSC forces on Halo, Foe Hammer managed to survive the Flood outbreak by remaining airborne. However, she was shot down and killed by two Covenant Banshees when she attempted to pick up the Master Chief and escape Installation 04 minutes before the Autumn exploded and destroyed Halo. The Master Chief was deeply saddened by her death.Halo: The Flood, pages 338-339 Foe Hammer was considered one of the best crewmen of the , and possibly in the United Nations Space Command itself. Fear was never expressed in her voice, and she was considered to have had the efficiency to get the job done. Foe Hammer put soldiers down on landing zones filled with hostile forces without hesitation, took heavy fire, ignored the odds and the consequences, and did not panic. Trivia *The call sign "Foe Hammer" comes from the fourteenth level of Marathon Infinity. "Foe Hammer" is also a literal translation of the name of Gandalf's sword, Glamdring, as well as the name of the dragon-slaying arrow in Stephen King's book The Eyes of the Dragon. Her callsign is commonly written as "Foehammer" by fans. It should be noted that Halo: The Flood and the Halo: Combat Evolved credits refer to her as "Foe Hammer"[http://halocinema.bungie.org/halo/34_finalcredits_sm.wmv Halo: Combat Evolved credits at 01:28] *Foe Hammer is addressed by Cortana as a Lieutenant in the game, but is mentioned as a Captain in the book. However, it is possible that Cortana was addressing Lieutenant Frye, though unlikely, as Foe Hammer is the senior officer on board, and as such in charge of E419. *She shares characteristics with Aliens character Ferro and she dies similar to the way she does. Sources Rawley, Carol Rawley, Carol "Foe hammer"